zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/The Fight
"NO!!! I want us to LOVE each other more before we do it." Andrea yells at me. "But I really need to! The only way for me to get stronger is to do it with someone, that has to be you! You are a Black Fairy! Pleeeease!?!?!?!" I ask. "NOOO!!!" She replies. "Please!!! Don't make me beg!!" I shout back. She slaps me then. "NOOO!!!! NOT EVER NOW!!!" Andrea yells and then stomps out of the room. Damn it! She promised to at after the my birthday! I put on my casual clothing and head downstairs. There Stallord and Septro are waiting. "Okay, let me tell you what you do in here, your new office." Septro points to a room with a desk. "Paperwork, great." I say. "Haha, it's not as bad as it may seem. Just sign papers that have ideas and changes you agree on. If you don't then just send them back to us. Sound easy enough?" Septro explains. "Eh, kinda." I reply. Septro and Fonso then leave. Inside the room was a desk and chair in the middle of the room, a cold storage(AN=Refrigerator of that time) in the upper left corner that the door was, a couch in the lower left corner of the door and the a stream coming in through the upper right corner. There is a hill with a forest behind the castle. The forest has a huge water fall in the back that passes through the Sky City. Sky City is more of a country than a city. I lie down in the couch. I guess I really shouldn't try and make Andrea have sex with me, it's not right. But now she is just teasing me. She walks into the room, in a towel, dripping wet and starts taking off her towel slowly. She turns her back to and drops it. Then she covers her body parts, walks to the bathroom and winks at me. As soon as I get to the bathroom door, she shuts and laughs out, "Sorry! To slow!" or "Not ever perv!" She's mean now too. I feel the Rage Of Darkness calling to me. I left my partner back in my room. OPERATION: S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E. "Ty, a soldier would like to speak to you. He says that it's "important"." Septro calls out. "Let him in." I reply. A goron walks in and sits down holding his sword tightly. He must be scared. I don't know why, I'm just a kid. "Speak. WHat buisness do you have?" I command him. "Well sir, we are all greatful that you allow us to send and recieve messages from our families. We that is the army!" He quickly sspits out. "I aloud that? Okay, well what is it?" I ask again. "Well the soldiers and I have got letters from our families as I said before. They say that the HCA is now exciling them into concentration camps and is starving them to death. Many families memebers of soldiers have died. We, the army ask, no beg that you allow us to rescue them and keep them here. Sky City is large enough for them all times two. Please sir! We don't want to loose our families! We have the location, Church Ester. What do you say sir?" He frantically explains. "What do I say? Execute OPERATION: S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E!" I answer. "Sacrifice?" The goron ask. "Yes! Save All Captured Relatives In Fight In Church Ester! Prepare the ships! Private, your ranked to Corpal." I answer again. "Oh! Thankyou so much sir!!" He happily replies. He salutes me and charges out to inform the men. I dash out to my room. "Whats going on Ty?" Fonso ask. "We're goung to war!" I reply. "For what reason?" Septro ask. "To save all the captured families." I reply. I put on my new light armor. It's pretty much the same, just it has less no arm plates and one shoulder blade is gone. My blade sheathe is now hanging horizantally on my waste. I grab my grappler and get meet the Septro and Fonso outside. "Stallord and Andrea comming?" I ask. "Andrea said she hates war and Stallord and some of the men are staying back just in case. Plus Stallord should stay back because he is going help us with air support and extraction of the families." Septro replies. "Okay. Men!! Prepare for we will be rescuing families that mean alot to us as we are all now a whole family. Prepare for many might die today. Prepare for a big battle. Prepare for victory!!" I shout at them. We all raise our fist and shout "Oohrah!" Then we hop on our new dragon transports and head to war. 3rd Battle Of The War We creep into their protected zone quickly without being detected. They have split the camps in four. We split in four to take them. I go to right with a couple dragons. We hover above the camps and then drop down into them. As soon as we hit the ground, we open fire at the enemy, we got them by surprise. We smoothly take down the guards, no injuries so far. I move forward with three soldiers. We get into a building to cause a deversion. 20 HCA soldiers come ready to fight. I charge up into Darkness and take a slash that releases my energy at them. The soldiers on my side then fired at them. We took them down greatly. We move up through a hall. A large door is at the end. I slash it down. We walk in to find kids held capitive. Kids from maybe ages 6-15 were in here. We escorted them out to an extraction point in the middle of the camp. A flare must have been put out. We are now trying to hold the bastards off long enough for the guys to get to Sky City. The extraction comes not to long after, we send up injured soldiers and all the families. We hold off here. I help the families up on the dragons. My heart suddenly starts pounding. My hands get all sweaty. My neck gets all choked up. My stomach feels tied up in a knot. I look to see that I am holding this insanely beautiful girls hand. She has soft looking black hair, soft skin, sexy green eyes and to tell the truth a great body; front and back. "Uhhhh......" I stupidly gasp open my mouth. "I need to go, please let go of my hand? Please?" She cutely ask. Her voice is adorable... wow, never thought I would say that word. "Yes beautiful, I mean gorgeous, I mean mam!!" I finally say something. Horrible! I start blushing. She does too and looks at me like she might have a little crush on me. I let go and stare deeply into her beautiful, her big bright green eyes. She stares into my red, angery eyes. She then looks down as if she questions me now. She saw through my eyes saw the real me, a monster. The dragon leaves. She looks back at me with a gorgeous smile, winks at me and blows a kiss. My heart begins pounding even faster. I smile and wink back. Suddenly I realize there is a battle going on. I have so much energy from her blowing me that kiss. I use Charge. My energy swirls up into my blade. Blue and green energy swirl around the blade. I thrust up and use Release. The energy explodes out and destroy the enemy. The soldiers and I quickly hop on our dragons, still throwing bombs and me using Orbital. Part 2 of Event 6>>